Busy Day
by lilg7
Summary: "Tell me Sebastian, Who owns you?" He says in my ear... I am still in a slight daze from before. "You do," I say slightly breathy... "And what is my name?" he whispers to me and bites my shoulder roughly. His name slips out of me "Ciel!" I had to force my voice down, I almost screamed it. 0.0 What did you get yourself into Sebby?


My day has been hell! Well actually, hell would have been a lot nicer to me. I am being worked to the bone by that selfish conniving 13-year old brat! I hate days like this. He uses me to amuse him self. earlier this morning he sent me out to feed plu-plu, just because i hate that dog! and then after the afternoon tea, i was dusting and cleaning his room when he called for me. Why did he call for me? Because he wanted an assorted fruit basket complete with bananas and apples! He hates bananas! I would say that i want it to end, and that i want to eat his soul, but i like our good days to much. So here I am, working my ass off to please the ungrateful bitch of a master I have. At the moment I am doing laundry. This is why we have a maid. but she is to busy thinking about half naked guys to even consider doing her work. I already replanted the whole garden. Finnian really needs to learn that when I say finish your job, that doesn't mean, make me do it for you! And don't even get me started on my next assignment! I already put out the fire, but i still need to replace the premium grade sea food for tonight's dinner. I even told Bard that we are having sushi! you DON'T cook the fish! Some times i wounder why I keep them alive. it can't be entertainment, I hate them! And I am more then capable to protect this mansion. Maybe I enjoy causing my self pain. That is how i get in messes like these. Yes, that makes since.

I fold the last sheet and put it away as I head to the kitchen to fix the mistake of the unskilled cook. I enter the charred room and head for the phone to order the extravagant fish. As I await for the main on-trey I start on the home made wassabi sauce and the grated ginger sauce. i hear faintly my name being called by the young master. I roll my eyes and let out sigh. "What the hell does that kid want now?" I think to my self, not letting my emotions show on my face.

I make my way his study, and I pass Bard. I look to him with a piercing glance until i see fear in his eyes. that is when I smile and say "Please keep your self entertained in other ways, other then going in the kitchen" He hakes his head and runs outside. Finally I reach the young master's study. I knock three times just so he knows i am there.

"Come in, shut and lock the door behind you," he said flatly. I do as he says and i follow his orders with out question. I walk in , i shut and lock the door behind me. I turn to my young master and await his next order. when it didn't come right away i decided to take initiative. "yes Bocchan?" I ask him, masking my impatience. "I am in the mood for a show" he tells me.

There are many time when I wish to see what my master is thinking and why, and this time is one of them. He know very well he can not see a show today. Supper is on it's way here, he still has work to do, and he must get to bed at a decant hour. Where will he find room for a show? I open my mouth to voice this fact but he beats me to it. "Lean against the door" he orders me.

I go a head and do as he says. i put my weight on the wooden door and wait there for his next move. I see him smirk as he walks up to me. I swallow slightly as he run his hands down my clothed chest and sits on his knees before me. normally when we do this, i have to gently persuade him, but i guess he just wants to play today. "you can watch but do not touch until i tell you to," he says to me as he undoes my pants and lets them fall to floor. i have no objections, i am getting a free blow job.

I watch as he licks over the tip of my member and lowly starts to circle it around my shaft. I let myself make mall in audible grunts of pleasure. I may be able to hear them, but my young master can't. Slowly the noises start to get a little louder as he start to take in more of me. I feel the need to call out to him, but i suppress that by biting my lip. He glances up to me and starts to take in more of me as he chuckles on my member. the vibrations course through me and let out a grunt of pleasure, that one he can also hear. I clench my fist and try so hard not to touch him. My mind is quickly pulled from that when i feel on of his hands cup my balls and his small skillful tongue circle around my member. I can't hold in the noise any more, and quite frankly i don't care. i enjoy this, and i am not afraid to admit it.

Sadly i feel him start to retract. I try hard not to make a soft whining noise as he comes off my member. He still has one hand on my balls and he is jacking me off with his other. I still grunt and groan at the feel of his fingers massaging me. "I want to see you finish the job. make your self cum," he said to me as he grips my balls tighter causing me to make my groans louder. He then pulls away and leaves me to work.

I grip my member and start to jack my self off. i now know what he meant by show! I run my thumb over my tip as i massage myself. I cause my self to groan, not nearly as loud as when my master touches me though. I look up to him and see him slowly pull off hi shirt exposing his flawless chest and he bends down to take his shorts off. His clear soft legs and perfect member are just starring at me, causing my hand to get a mind of its own and start jacking me off harder. I see him jump on his desk and spread his legs. I have full view of him, and the sight is amazing! I let out more groans and grunts and i let my head fall against the door as i continue to pleasure my self. Ciel reaches behind him and takes a banana from the fruit basket i delivered in here earlier, and puts it at his opening. I see him push it into himself and he let out the best moans ever. his voice causes me to pump my member harder and making me let out more groans of pleasure. Just the view of him pushing that into himself deeper and deeper is enough for me. I keep to my order though, I continue to jack my self off and watch him pleasure himself in other ways. I watch him as he pulls it out of himself licks up the fruit. the sight its self is beyond erotic! I keep pumping harder and harder encouraged by Ciel and his actions. Finally i feel my self release.

Ciel jumps off of his desk and walks to me once again. that deviously hot smirk plastered on his face. His hips sway back and forth, leaving me in a trance. I let goof my member watch him as he grabs my tie. He pulls it off of me and takes one of my hands and spins me around, tying my hands behind my back. I know i can get out of it quickly, but i decide to let Ciel have his fun. He turns me back around so i am facing him and he pushes me on my knees. I am now almost his exact height, well a little shorter. My head came up to his neck line. His member came up to chest and chin area. He garbed me by my hair licked up my neck as he ran his hardened member over my chest. "Tell me Sebastian, Who own you?" He says in my ear as he pulls off my jacket and shirt so my chest and shoulders are bare.

I have to recollect my thoughts before i can answer him.I am still in a slight daze from before. "you do," I say slightly breathy as I feel the tip of his member press it self roughly against my nipple. I let suck in air sharply. "And what is my name?" he whispered to me and bi my shoulder roughly. I winced slightly and felt a small amount of blood trickle down my shoulder. I feel the pain mixed with pleasure course through my body from the bite. I groan loudly not caring who hears. His name slips out of me "Ciel," I had to force my voice down, I almost screamed it. I can feel his soft tongue glide over the painful bite mark.

Ciel lets my head fall as he walks around me. The banana that he used on himself is on the floor next to me. Ciel picks it up and pushes it into me. I stay the way i was when he pushed me on my knees. i was walking a very fine line between rough ex and rough punishment. I didn't feel the need to temper him. He pushes the fruit into me deeper and i let out loud groans and grunts. I try not to break my bonds as i shift my body in pleasure. He walks back around to my front and resumes playing with the fruit as he pinches and twits my nipple. I let out a louder groan. he traces my ab line with his tongue biting roughly as he pushes the fruit into me. I let the pleasure take me away and i find myself moaning his name over and over again.

I can hear him chuckling as stops playing with the fruit and pulls it out of me. I can't help but let out a noise of disappointment this time. In punishment for questioning his actions (Apparently I am Questioning his actions) he bites my chest roughly leaving a deep purple bruise. I wince and suck in air, and lets it out as a soft shaky moan. He sits on the floor and pulls me by my hair down to his member. "if i am your master, then do as I pleasure me." Ciel orders. I lick over his tip and run my tongue up and down his member. For a thirteen year old, he is extremely well endued. His member is large and he knows how to use it. I find joy in sucking him off. He has this taste to him, like no soul could even think to stand up to. I start sucking on his tip and then take in more of him. I lick down to the base and back up before i stick the whole thing in my mouth. I start to deep throat him, and my ears fill with the reward. I hear his lovely groans and grunts. i suck harder and hear them even louder. I twirl my tongue around the shaft as i feel his hand find it's way to my hair. I pull up and lick back down to his balls. I hear him gasp as i lick the out line them. I nibble on the skin and i hear high pitch moans. I lick back up his shaft and back around the tip. I was just about to go down again when he pulls me off.

Ciel maneuvers behind me and untie my hands, letting me brace my self on the floor. I feel him run his moist member around my opening. I can't help but to make soft noises as i await him to enter me. I feel slightly uneasy about this. Normally i give not receive. Ciel has only been in me twice, even then I was riding him. I feel some what put to shame, but i don't care. I love it when he is me. I feel pleasure like no other. I want to see what he can do to me when i am acting like this. Only thing is, he enjoys teasing me like this! i can feel his hand run up and down my my member, he pushes his tip in and then pulls it out. I let out groans and grunts. Finally he says to me. "I want you to beg. I want you to beg like the dog you are."

I groan at his words and grip the carpet under me. I did not want to beg, but i wanted him so bad. I suddenly feel his teeth sink into my back. I let out another loud grunt of pain and pleasure as i feel a tooth or two break my skin. I guess i have no choice. i feel the need to have him in me, and that seals the deal. "Please, please take me Ciel, My master. Please." I bit my lip. I feel him lick over the bite mark on my back and push himself into me. I grunt in pleasure as he pushes his long and hard member deep into me. I feel his hand run up and down my member lightly as i grip the carpet beneath me. I groan his name loudly with each deep and hard thrust he pounds into my body. the feeling over whelms me. just feeling him in me sends me on a mental cruise through space.

"you, you feel amazing in me Ciel!" I practically yell in between groans of pleasure. He leans over my back and kisses my neck roughly as he sways his hips within me. I feel his member move in me as he pounds himself into me harder. I can't control my moans as he hits my sweet spot. I don't care who hears me anymore, I don't care what happens around me, i let out a scream of pleasure. I make sure the world knows who it is giving me this feeling of ultimate bliss. I scream his name and grip the carpet tighter. I rock my body with his thrusts and i feel the carpet burn into my knees and my palms. I groan loudly with each thrust. my breath becomes more ragged. I try to control my volume but i keep failing. the pleasure is just to much. I feel his hand move more rapidly over my member. I let out moans and groans. I keep trying to say his name, but the pleasure is to much, i can't even speak any more.

Ciel shows me no mercy as he continues to hammer into me. He hits my spot expertly and it causes me to moan loudly each time. My voice couldn't manage screams any more. i was way beyond that. I can hear foot steps but i don't care. Ciel does though he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "hush, we didn't want to get caught, do we?" He bite my neck as if tempting me to make a noise. he didn't slow down, in fact he sped up. I had to bite my to keep my self from making any noises. He kept slamming himself into me and i still couldn't make any noises. I had to keep biting. I felt my skin break and blood run down my chin. he pulls out of me rolls me on my back, before pounding back into me causing me to make myself bleed even more.

Ciel leans down and licks over the cut on my lip, causing me to open my mouth. I almost let something slip, but caught it. "it is okay. you can scream now," he told me as he pushed himself into me harder. i exercised my right to scream too. i let my head fall to one side and screamed into the carpet. i can feel the rug burn into my back. Ciel pumps my member as he thrust into me roughly over and over again causing me to scream louder and louder. finally i feel like i am going to explode. "Ci- Ciel... I- I'm going to-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I let out a scream of ecstasy as i came over my master's bare chest. he slammed into me a few more times before he came in me.

I can feel Ciel pull out and his worn out body falls on mine. I smile and wrap my arms around his body. He kisses my neck bone. I hear him chuckle, and he rests his head on my chest. I find this moment of peace to be nice and relaxing. Finally some breathing room. I hear Ciel's voice sooth into my ears. "that was a nice change of pace" He says to me. I can't help but to chuckle. He just got done brutalizing me in the hottest way possible, and that is all he can say.

"A very Nice change in pace" I say as i kiss the top of Ciel's head lightly. He looks up at me with his amazing eye. The other is still hidden by his eye patch that still covers his eye. he really looks great like this. on my chest, his hair cradling his cheeks his eye patch slightly falling off. I decide to go ahead and pull it off any way. i love his eyes. I can get lost in them, they comfort me. He smiles tilts his head in question. "Hey, whats for dinner?" He asks me as he looks up to me.

Suddenly, I remembered the sauces on the stove. "Elegant Fish used for grade A sushi, with a side of ginger salad and sweet and spicy sauce of wassabi," I said with a sigh. I am still a butler after all, and i still need to do my daily activities. "Ooh, sounds good." Ceil said to me before he rolled off of me and walked back to his clothes, "I wont keep you waiting. I'll have dinner in my room today."

I got dressed my self being sure to cover up the rug burns he gave me on my knees, palms and back. I get him dressed and walk him to his room. On my way back i looked into the mirror and noticed my extremely messed up hair. "oh my, young master really knows how to have fun," I thought to my self as i fixed my hair.


End file.
